CRÍMENES Y AMOR
by 94mabu94
Summary: Este es un fanfic del juego Criminal Case de facebook, espero que les guste


**CRIMENES Y AMOR**

**Era un día normal en la oficina de policía de Pacific Bay, en los ultimos meses la ciudad habia estado muy tranquila y el número de asesinatos había bajado considerablemente, sin embargo el departamento necesitaba otro oficial, puesto que ya habian perdido a dos de sus miembros y seguian existiendo otros crimenes. La jefa Marquez ya habia solucionado este problema y estaba dándole la bienvenida al nuevo integrante del equipo**

JM: Y ella es Amy tu nueva compañera de trabajo. Espero que se lleven bien

J: Mucho gusto, soy David Jones, vengo del departamento de Grimsborough

A: Igualmente, como dijo Andrea yo soy Amy Young, bienvenido al departamento, cualquier cosa que necesites, con mucho gusto te ayudare

J: Gracias

A: Disculpa mi indiscresion, pero si vienes deGrimsborough, debiste conocer a la agente Rachel Morgan ¿Verdad?

J: Por supuesto, ella fue mi compañera, tengo entendido que soy su remplazo

A: Si, Ella fue de gran ayuda para todos nosotros, no solo en el campo profesional, sino también en lo personal, aveces la extraño mucho

J: Yo también, es una excelente persona; pero bueno, todos tenemos que avanzar. ¿Es verdad que esta trabajando para el departamento internacional?

A: Si, inclusive vinieron a buscarla por su excelente hoja de vida, igual que hicimos nosotros

J: Eso es asombroso, espero convertirme en un excelente profesional igual que ella

A: Yo tambien, estoy segura que lo lograre con todo lo que me enseño. Oye ¿quieres tomar un cafe?

J: Seguro

**Meses despues**

A: Hola amor, ¿vienes a almorzar?

R: Lo siento nena, estoy un poco estresado, tengo que entregar unos informes y estoy súper atrasado

A: Okay

R: Pero no pongas esa carita

A: Pero Russell, hace tiempo que no pasamos un momento juntos

R: Lo se linda, pero tú más que nadie sabe el tiempo que nos consume nuestro trabajo

A: Si, lo se, te veo mas tarde

Ru: Pero no te vayas enojada. Da me un beso al menos

A: Te amo

Ru: Y yo a ti

J: ¡Ay no! Creí que con Alex y Cathy ya tenía bastante cursilería en el trabajo

A: No seas pesado, nosotros no somos tan empalagosos como nos haces ver. Solo estábamos hablando, sabemos respetar la oficina

J: Si, claro; te amo, no yo te amo más, no yo más, ya me va a dar diabetes

A: No seas mentiroso, no dijimos todo eso

Ro: Dejalo Amy, solo esta celoso porque el no tiene con quien ser cursi y molestarnos a todos en la oficina; pero si quieres, eso se puede arreglar; solo dime cuando y te envito a conocer los mejores bares de la ciudad

J: No gracias, no me gusta mezclar mi vida amorosa con la profesional

Ro: Como quieras, no sabes de lo que te pierdes

H: Sabes, lamento decirte que eso es imposible, mi novia no trabaja conmigo pero igual mantiene en la oficina

He: Muy graciosa Hanna, ahora por eso no voy a pagar tu comida

H: Heather, solo estaba bromeando. Además tu sabes que amo que vayas a molestarme

He: Lo se, pero igual tendras que pagar tu almuerzo

J: Uy si, me muero de ganas de salir con alguien para pelear todo el día

Ro: Ya, todos callensen y mejor vamos a conocer el nuevo restaurante, me muero de hambre

**Al llegar al restaurante, todos se sentaron a comer, reian y charlaban, recordando anecdotas que habian vivido, a pesar de la calidez de sus compañeros Amy se sentia muy triste y participaba muy poco en la conversacion**

Ro: Y entonces exploto en toda la sala, parecia una película de Stephen King

A: Voy al baño un momento, ya vuelvo

He: ¿Que le pasa a Amy? Esta muy extraña

H: Es que hoy tuvo una discusión con Russell y ya sabes como es de sencible

He: Ire a hablar con ella

H: ¿Te acompaño?

He: No, creo que se sentira mas comoda hablando con una sola persona

H: Vale, cualquier cosa me avisas

He: Ok

**Heather se dirigio al baño y encontro a Amy frente al tocador, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos; aun así no habia escapado completamente de la realidad, pues noto inmediatamente su precensia, sin apartar la mirada del espejo le dijo**

A: Es lindo ¿no?

He: ¿Que?

A: Que Hanna y tu pasen tiempo juntas a pesar del trabajo, ¿Como le hace?

He: No lo se, buscamos cualquier tiempito libre que exista, ademas como dice ella, cada vez que puedo voy a hacerle compañia en la oficina. Ya deberian pagarme sueldo a mi tambien

A: Que lindo... Sabes a pesar de que permanezcamos casi todo el día juntos, a veces siento que Russell y yo nos estamos distanciando

He: Lo siento, ¿me permites darte un consejo?

A: Claro

He; No le vayas a contar a Hanna, pero antes de conocerla, sali con muchos chicos, y bueno, creo que logre conocerlos un poco, mira, aveces los chicos se aburren de la monotonia, talvez a su relacion le falta un poquito de picante

A: ¿Picante?

He: Si, emocion, hacer algo diferente, exotico, algo que reviva la pasion entre ustedes. ¿A que horas sales de trabajar hoy?

A: A las 5 ¿Porque?

He: Perfecto, esta tarde voy a recoger a Hanna, y de paso te dejo un regalito para que tus problemas con tu chico se esfumen de inmediato

A: Gracias, eres una gran amiga

**En ese mismo instante Russell habia terminado sus informes y al fin pudo salir de su oficina**

R: Porfin acabe con todo ese maldito papeleo. Yann ¿tu tampoco has salido a almorzar?

Y: No, en un momento, ¿vas a ir al nuevo restaurante donde fueron todos?

R: No, ya debieron haber terminado, ademas Amy aun debe estar molesta conmigo

Y: ¿Porque?

R: Es que ultimamente he estado full de trabajo y no hemos pasado tiempo de calidad los dos solos. Pero no entiendo porque se pone así; cuando es ella la que tiene montón de trabajo yo no la molesto

Y: Esas no son excusas, cuando amas a alguien, nunca estas completamente ocupado. O como crees que que tengo una hermosa esposa y dos adorables hijos. Se supone que eres un genio, administra tu tiempo

R: Tienes razón. Le diré a Amy que se vayamos a cine esta noche

Y: Me parece una buena idea. Amigo si no vas a salir, ¿porque no comes conmigo?

R: No, tranquilo, no quiero quitarte tu almuerzo

Y: Bromeas, mi esposa preparo comida para un batallon entero, yo no puedo con todo esto. Me harias un favor

R: Esta bien, pero solo por ayudarte

Y: Que caballeroso eres

R: Lo se

Y: Pero ya enserio, cuida a Amy, es una mujer muy especial, te juro que no encontraras a nadie como ella

R: Tienes toda la razon, soy muy afortunado de tenerla

**Ya era la hora de salida de la estación y todos se estaban preparando para ir a sus hogares**

He: Hola cielo

H: Hola linda, ¿nos vamos?

He: Si, en un momento, ¿Cómo siguió Amy?

H: Mejor, Russell, habla con ella y quedaron en ver una película juntos esta noche

He: ¡¿Enserio?! Espérame un minuto, tengo que hablar con ella

A: Hola Heather ¿Cómo estás?

He: Super, ¿es verdad que pasaras la noche con Russell?

A: Si, me invito a cine, creo que él también se siente mal por todo esto

He: Perfecto, así me facilitan todo

A: ¿De que hablas?

He: Recuerdas que dije que te iba a traer algo para ayudarte

A: Si

He: Toma

A: ¿Unas esposas? Mira tengo un par igual en mi escritorio

He: No seas tonta, no son esposas para atrapar criminales si no para atrapar a tu amor

A: ¿Qué?

He: Y mira bien la bolsa, falta algo mas

A: Heather, yo no me voy a poner eso, que vergüenza

He: Nada de vergüenza, ese el picante que faltaba en tu relación

A: ¿Estas segura?

He: Por supuesto, mañana mismo me lo estarás agradeciendo

A: Eso espero

He: Pero habla con seguridad niña, esta noche tienes que ser la policía más sexy de Pacific Bay

**Al llegar al departamento Amy estaba muy nerviosa, pero había decido seguir el plan de su amiga**

R: ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo?

A: No, o sabes que, si, podrías regalarme un juguito de naranja

R: Claro, espérame en la sala mientras te hago el jugo y arreglo unas cositas antes de irnos

A: ¿Porque no vemos películas acá? Digo para estar más cómodos y no tener que hacer filas y esperar...

R: Si quieres

A: Si, ¿Puedes preparar palomitas?

R: Claro, elige la película que quieras, tengo algunos dvds en mi habitación, o si quieres buscamos alguna por internet

A: No, estoy segura que alguna de las tuyas me va a encantar

R: Amy ya traje el jugo y las palo... Wow, ¿porque estas vestida así?

A: Porque soy policía y atrapo chicos malos. Y tú eres uno de ellos

R: Enserio Amy, me estas asustando ¿Estas bien?

A: Mejor que nunca, ven para acá, voy a esposarte aquí en la cama y nos divertí…

Oh, Oh...

R: ¿Qué pasa?

A: Te digo pero no te enojas

R: ¿Qué?

A: Creo que me equivoque de esposas

R: ¿Cómo?

A: Es que deje las esposas de utilería en la oficina y me traje las reales

R: Amy esto ya no es gracioso, suéltame ya

A: ¡No puedo!

R: ¿Porque?

A: Porque no tengo las llaves aquí

R: Entonces ¿dónde?

A: En la oficina

R: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me vas a dejar esposado a mi cama toda la noche? ¿Y si me dan ganas de ir al baño?

A: Espérame un minuto. Toma

R: No voy a orinar en un balde

A: Lo siento, si, solo déjame pensar. Préstame una bata

R: ¿Para qué?

A: ¡Solo dámela!

R: Okay, están en el armario

**Amy se puso la bata y salió corriendo del departamento, mientras tomaba un taxi llamo a Andrea y le pidió que se encontraran en la estación **

JM: Amy espero que sea algo realmente importante por lo que me hayas hecho salir de mi casa a esta hora y venir a la oficina. Y por haberte echo venir en pijama

A: Lo siento Andrea, no quise molestarte, pero necesito recoger algo que olvide en mi escritorio

JM: ¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana?

A: Realmente no

JM: Sabes que, quiero volver a mi casa a descansar, ve y saca lo que necesites y mañana hablaremos

A: Gracias

**Al llegar de nuevo al apartamento Amy le quito las esposas a Russell, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Amy acabo con aquel silencio incomodo**

A: Creo que mejor me voy para mi casa

R: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

A: No

R: Al menos déjame pedirte un taxi

A: Gracias

**Al día siguiente Amy se sentía muy incómoda en la oficina, y para empeorar las cosas con toda la vergüenza del mundo tuvo que contarle todo a su jefa**

H: ¿Soy yo, o estas evitando a Russell?

A: Es que no quiero hablar con él

H: ¿Se pelearon?

A: No, si, bueno más o menos. Es que el consejo que me dio Heather no me salió tan bien como lo esperaba

H: ¿Le hiciste caso a Heather en alguno de sus consejos? Si ella supiera algo de chicos no estaría saliendo conmigo

A: No es su culpa, yo fui la que actuó como estúpida e hizo todo mal. Solo quiero hacer como si nada de esto no hubiera pasado

**A la semana siguiente **

Y: Amy ¿porque traes todas esa maletas? ¿Vas a viajar?

A: No, discutí con mi mamá y me echo de la casa

Y: ¡Oh! Amy eso es terrible ¿y a donde piensas ir?

A: No es gran cosa, a ella suele pasarse le el enojo en una semana, me quedare en un hotel mientras tanto

Y: Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que necesites

A: No quiero ser una molestia para ti ni tu familia

Y: No digas eso, mi esposa te adora y mis hijos mas

A: Gracias Yann

R: Yann, podrías dejarme hablar a solas con Amy un momento

Y: Seguro

R: ¿Porque no me lo dijiste a mi muñeca? Sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo sin pedirlo

A: Creí que aun estabas enojado por lo de la otra noche

R: ¿Por eso has estado evitándome? Oh linda, claro que no estoy enojado, todo fue un accidente, y yo también me comporte como un idiota, te estrese más en lugar de servirte de apoyo, el que se tiene que sentir culpable de algo soy yo

A: Igual lo siento, no quise dejarte esposado a tu cama

R: No te preocupes, pero ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque te disfrazaste de policía sexy e hiciste todo eso?

A: Es que quería acercarme más a ti, hemos estado distanciados últimamente y te extraño muchísimo. Y Heather me dijo que a los hombres les gustaban las chicas atrevidas, pero a mí no me salió muy bien que digamos

R: Amy, no tenías que hacer nada de eso. Yo te amo así como eres, la chica dulce y sensible, pero que es valiente y dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiere y a dar su vida por los demás. Sé que nos hemos distanciado un poco, pero no es tu culpa, tal vez no hemos sabido cómo organizar nuestro tiempo, pero es algo que tenemos que solucionar juntos

A: A veces puedes ser tan dulce. Entonces ¿Me puedo quedar en tu apartamento?

R: Solo si no llevas esposas y dejas a la policía aquí en la estación

A: Okay, nada de esposas ni de policías sexys

**Ya en la noche Amy y Russell se encontraban acurrucados viendo películas juntos, pero Amy no paraba de llorar**

R: No llores, no ves que al final quedaron juntos

A: Lo sé, pero tuvieron que pasar muchos obstáculos para poder vivir su amor

R: Como nosotros

**En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y lentamente fueron acercándose y se besaron apasionadamente, pero Russell acabo bruscamente con ese momento**

A: ¿Que te paso?

R: Es que no quiero sobrepasarme contigo, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo a lo que no estés preparada

A: Pero yo si quiero, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, jamás he estado tan segura en algo en mi vida

**A la mañana siguiente**

A: ¡Russell! Despierta ya, son las 5:30 am

R: 5 minuticos mas

A: Nada de 5 minutos, vamos a llegar tarde a la oficina

R: Okay, ya me paro; pero tendremos que bañarnos juntos para ahorrar tiempo

A: Bueno, pero solo para llegar temprano

**En la oficina**

R: Ves, fue buena idea lo de la ducha, ni siquiera ha llegado Andrea

A: Si "claro" tu solo pensabas en llegar a tiempo

R: Obvio, ya sabes que soy un excelente profesional y la puntualidad es uno de mis atributos

A: No empieces con tu ego. Hola Jones ¿cómo estás?

J: Parece que no tan bien como tu

Ro: Eso es porque tuvo una noche alocada con el criminólogo

R: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

A: ¡Russell cállate!

Ro: Creí que tú eras el genio. Bueno para empezar llegaron juntos

A: Y eso que, Russell me dejo quedarme con él mientras solucionaba los problemas con mi madre

Ro: Aaaa, si, pues si solo te hubiera prestado la casa, no tendrías el cabello mojado porque te habrías levantado mucho antes que el doctorcito y habrías llegado media hora antes como acostumbra hacer la niñita perfecta. Además no vendrías con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pareces el Joker

J: Crane, ten cuidado porque parece que te van a quitar el puesto

Ro: Lo sé, soy una experta en esto, pero tranquilo, prefiero trabajar con los muerticos que con las mentes de las personas

A: Ya dejen de molestar, más bien dime que tenemos para hoy

J: Como mande mi capitana. Para empezar hay 2 desaparecidos en Inner City, los testigos afirman que todo es culpa de la mafia china y...

**Unas semanas después el departamento estaba en una gran celebración, ya que exactamente hace un año habían evitado que un loco holograma destruyera toda la ciudad**

JM: Un brindis por nuestro equipo, por los que hoy no están con nosotros y por todos los que seguimos luchando contra la maldad y por tener un mundo en paz

Y: Salud

A: Yo no creo que esto sea una celebración absoluta, también perdimos a un gran compañero

J: Lo siento y créanme que los entiendo, se lo que se siente perder a un miembro del equipo

Ro: Amy todos extrañamos a Frank, pero aunque se haya equivocado, al final hizo lo correcto y nos ayudo

Y: Y ahora está en un mejor lugar, y con su familia, que fue la que impulso a hacer todo lo que hizo

JM: Tienen razón, Frank al final fue uno de los mejores miembros del equipo y sé que de donde está, está muy feliz de que aún lo recordemos con cariño

A: Tienes razón. No puedo creer que Russell no haya venido, hoy es un día muy importante para todos

JM: Te comprendo, pero él me pidió permiso hace mucho porque tenía algo importante que hacer y le debía un día

A: Discúlpame Andrea, no tenías que darme explicaciones. Voy a tomar algo

H: Estas molesta de nuevo ¿cierto? Y no es solo porque Russell no vino a la fiesta

A: Es que el idiota ese olvido nuestro aniversario

H: Uhhh, ya que lo recuerdo me pidió que le llevaras unas cosas de su oficina

A: Lo que me faltaba, encima de todo tengo que ser su mensajera

**Amy se fue muy molesta a la oficina de Russell, pero cuando llego escucho una suave melodía saliendo de ella, abrió la puerta lentamente y encendió la luz. Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar todo cubierto de pétalos de rosa, una suave fragancia y hermosas canciones de fondo. El escritorio tenía unas velas sobre él y una deliciosa cena que la llamaba a gritos. Estaba tan absorta en todo eso que no noto la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, al voltear se encontró con Russell, que estaba súper guapo con un esmoquin negro, lentamente se arrodillo frente a ella y saco una pequeña cajita roja de uno de sus bolsillos**

R: Amy, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida. Eres hermosa, tierna, sensible, valiente, decidida, alegre y bueno miles de cosas más que si las nombro todas no acabaría nunca. Un año a tu lado me parece poco, yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado porque te amo y te voy amar para siempre. ¿Me harías el honor de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo y ser mi esposa?

**Amy sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, empezó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas**

R: ¿Que dices? Si no estás segura, lo entenderé perfectamente

**Amy se abalanzo sobre él y empezó a besarlo frenéticamente. Cuando se detuvo aclaro su garganta y aun llena de lágrimas respondió**

A: Claro, por supuesto que quiero ser tú esposa. Yo también te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado

**Russell puso el anillo en su dedo. Luego la tomo de la cintura y le dio un dulce beso que poco a poco fue volviéndose mas apasionado y tuvieron que parar para tomar aire**

R: Futura señora Crane ¿Quiere sentarse a cenar conmigo?

A: Me encantaría


End file.
